


Lady Marmalade

by TheForgottenDreams (orphan_account)



Series: The Soundtrack To Our Lives [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bahorel is a little shit, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, F/F, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Multi, but we love him, spontaneous musical numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheForgottenDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras loved his friends, he really did. He loved all their idiosyncrasies that made them who they were.<br/>But, like himself, they did have flaws.<br/>They were far too fond of random musicals number</p><p>The artist’s eyes lit up as Bahorel explained something and then they locked on Enjolras’ and stuck. Enjolras looked away, aware of the blush on his cheeks and hoping he could pass it off as alcohol-induced.</p><p>(where Bahorel is a nuisance and they're all a little bit drunk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Marmalade

Grantaire was drunk, that much Enjolras was sure of, judging by the glazed expression in his eyes, the rueful smile, the blush on his cheeks and the merriment he acquired when acquainted with alcohol. Enjolras deflated at this realisation, he hated when Grantaire drank to the other side of the emotional spectrum, his depression would thrive in those times and it physically hurt to see him in one of those dark moods. But, now, with his grin and his cheering, Enjolras felt himself smile a little, Grantaire seemed so rarely happy but right now, surrounded by all their friends he seemed to be having fun.

They were at Bossuet, Musichetta and Joly’s apartment, celebrating the feat that Bossuet hadn’t had any kind of accident in a week, the longest time yet – though it was mostly an excuse to have a get-together. Only they’d gotten a little too drunk, a little too joyous. Not that any of them were complaining. In tradition, they were sprawled across the living room floor which had been covered in thick duvets, bean bags, blankets, cushions and any other soft material they had access to. It made the living room like a giant bed which was extremely comfortable and the space was big enough for them all to sleep there. These nights were usually the nights Enjolras got the most sleep.

Bahorel, who was also drunk, was whispering to Grantaire. The artist’s eyes lit up as Bahorel explained something and then they locked on Enjolras’ and stuck. Enjolras looked away, aware of the blush on his cheeks and hoping he could pass it off as alcohol-induced, from the look Combeferre was giving him and the two and a half beers he had drunk, he couldn’t. 

Enjolras ignored the feeling of being watched and began talking to Musichetta and Feuilly. Though, he noticed as Bahorel whispered something to Cosette out of the corner of his ear, he saw her grin mischievously as she grabbed Éponine and told her whatever it was. 

“Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista!” Éponine and Cosette began to harmonise as they clicked their fingers and they shared a glance with Bahorel. They were grinning like maniacs and Enjolras felt the familiar seed of dread sprout in his stomach, “Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista!” 

“He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge,” Grantaire drawled, his singing voice surprisingly unaltered by his alcohol consumption, it remained clear and strong, demonstrating another of his impressive skills. Jehan and Courfeyrac started tapping the beat on their glasses, Musichetta started dancing in her seat and got Bossuet and Joly to join in, Combeferre was trying not to laugh along with Feuilly and Enjolras was glaring at everyone. “Struttin’ her stuff on the street. She said, “Hello, hey Jo, wanna give it ago?” Oh! Uh huh!”

Then Bahorel, Cosette, Éponine and Grantaire began to sing together, “Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada, giuchie, giuchie ya ya here, mocha chocalata ya ya, creole Lady Marmalade.” 

“What, what, what what.” Bahorel sang.

“Ooh, oh,” Grantaire groaned as he made eye contact with Enjolras and sang, “Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez vous coucher ave moi?”

Enjolras felt his face heat and he looked away from Grantaire, ignoring the comments and looks from the rest of their friends. He didn’t believe Grantaire was seriously asking him that, it was the alcohol, he’d forget in the morning. It hurt his heart to think of that, so he didn’t. He did however, get up and start to leave, but then Bahorel was blocking the door – Enjolras had no idea how he’d gotten up so fast, but he had. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.” Bahorel harmonised, moving forward and effectively pushing Enjolras back into the room. The others had stood up and were now dancing, apart from Jehan who was curled up in an armchair recording everything on his phone. Even Combeferre was dancing with Courfeyrac and Bossuet, Joly and Musichetta were basically having clothed sex as they moved together in a huddle. 

“He sat in her boudoir,” Cosette took over, her voice complemented the song nicely as they others sang the start in the background. She pulled Éponine to her and they shimmed back and forth, Enjolras glanced at Marius and his eyes were glazed over and locked on the two of them as they laughed. “While she freshened up, boy drank all the Magnolia wine, oh her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah.” 

Then Grantaire, Éponine and Cosette sang as they got to the chorus, there was lots of hip shaking and falling to the floor and rising in a seductive manner as Enjolras stood awkwardly as the others danced around him, “Giuchie, giuchie ya ya dada,”

“Da-da-da.” Bahorel echoed.

“Giuchie, giuchie ya ya here,” Then Grantaire was in front of Enjolras and pulling him to him. Grantaire started moving their hips in a seductive dance and Enjolras blushed, but complied. 

“Here ohooo yea yeah.” Cosette sang this part. 

“Mocha choca lata ya ya,”

“Yeah.” Éponine with power in her voice.

Then they all sang, “Creole Lady Marmalade.”

“Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?” The other Amis joined in for this line, though Grantaire whispered it dirtily into Enjolras’ ear. The leader blushed. 

“Ce soir, what, what, what.” Grantaire echoed.

“Voulez vous coucher avec moi?” All of Les Amis sang. 

“Yeah, yeah uh,” Éponine took over, rapping, but still dancing with Cosette in front of Marius who was drooling at this point, “He come through with the money in the garter belts, I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate, uh.”

Then Cosette, Musichetta and Éponine rapped at the same time and grinned at each other, “We independent women, some mistake us for whores.” 

“I’m saying why spend mine when I can spend yours?” Éponine carried on.

“Disagree? Well that’s you and I’m sorry, imma keep playing these cats out like Atari,” Bahorel took over the rap, as Grantaire began sliding around Enjolras closely, “Wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes. 

Then Bahorel, Grantaire, Cosette and Éponine sang at the same time, “Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge!”

“Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas.” Bahorel sang as he and Feuilly danced. 

“We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case the meaning of expensive taste,” Éponine and Cosette continued, “if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, yay a, mocha chocolate-a what?” 

Then the others joined in, all of them, “Creole Lady Marmalade!”

“One more time c’mon now!” Bahorel whooped. 

“Marmalade… Lady Marmalade, Marmalade…” All of them sang. 

“Hey, hey hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, colour of café au lait, alright, made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, more-more-more.” The way Grantaire moaned ‘more’ made Enjolras flush, it was downright criminal, especially with the way Grantaire was moving against him, their bodies touching from chest downwards. 

“Now he’s back home doin’ nine to five.” Cosette sang.

“Nine to five!” Bahorel echoed.

“Sleepin’ the grey flannel life.” Éponine chimed. 

“But he turns off to sleep, memories creep, more-more-more.” Grantaire groaned again and Enjolras swallowed, though he willed not to be, he was affected by it.

“Giuchie, giuchie ya ya dada!” All of the Amis sang.

“Da daeaea yea!” Bahorel echoed. 

“Giuchie, giuchie yay a here.” 

“Oooh.” 

“Mocha Choca lata ya ya.” 

“Yea.”

“Creole Lady Marmalade.”

“Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?” Grantaire soloed again, locking eyes with Enjolras as he lowered to the ground and then back up. Enjolras felt his face on fire as he coughed and tried to think of something that wasn’t as hot as what Grantaire was doing, or suggesting, or making Enjolras think. 

“Ce soir.” Bahorel repeated. 

“Voulez vous choucher avec moi?” Éponine trilled with an eyebrow wiggle at Cosette and pulled her closer, Marius was practically on the verge of fainting. 

“All my sistas yeah.” Grantaire said. 

“Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?” Cosette sang, looking at Éponine and smirking. 

“Ce soir.” Éponine replied with a wink.

“Voulez vous coucher avec moi?” Bahorel harmonised. 

“C’mon! uh!” Cosette added. 

“Cosette...” Bahorel said

“Oh leaeaa oh!” Cosette sang.

“’Ponine….” Bahorel carried on.

“Lady Marmalade!” Éponine harmonised as she and Cosette blew kisses at Marius. 

“Grand R…” Bahorel continued. 

“Hey, hey! Uh, uh, uh, uh!” Grantaire moaned, grinding against Enjolras.

“’Rel…” Cosette took over.

“Oh, oh oooo!” Bahorel crooned. 

“Rockwilder baby.” Cosette and Éponine said.

“Baby.” Grantaire repeated. 

“Moulin Rouge.” Bahorel sang. 

“Oh.” The other three sang high pitched. 

“Misdemeanor here…” 

“Creole Lady Marmalade, yes-ahhh….” The four of them sang and trailed off. 

The others broke off into applause as the clothed sex stopped and Enjolras took one look at Grantaire and then fled the room, his face, ears and neck bright red. Though he thought he heard the sound of a high-five as he ran from the room. And if he had looked back, he would have seen Bahorel, Cosette, Éponine and Grantaire grinning and fist-bumping in triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Lady Marmalade...
> 
> I thought this was a perfect E/R song and then I saw the Tumblr post and just knew I had to get that in there. So, yeah, slightly drunken Grantaire dancing dirtily with Enjy - there's going to be so much flirting between them purely because they'll always know what to say and won't leave the other waiting for a month without saying anything 
> 
> Sorry, this is a bit late, it's been a rough two months. 
> 
> Enough about that, let me know what you think?  
> And, thank you as always for the kudos!


End file.
